The present invention generally relates to a storage controller and its control method, and in particular is suitable for application in a storage apparatus comprising a plurality of microprocessors for controlling I/O requests of information from a host computer.
Conventionally, a storage apparatus has been demanded of higher reliability and faster response. In light of this, technology is known for redundantly storing data between a plurality of controllers, and executing data processing through distribution. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-146842 discloses technology for executing processing based on a command received by one controller with both processors; namely, a processor comprising the controller that received the command, and a processor comprising the other controller.